1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clothing, and more particularly to a garment that can be worn in a variety of styles and fashions.
2. Description of Related Art
The item described herein represents a unique product because it is convertible and compact. It is cost effective and rather easy to put on, take off and wear in general. This invention has appeal for all ages and while primarily designed for use by women can also be worn by men. The varying ways in which this product can be worn lends itself to multiple uses as well as functionality. For example:
1. When worn as a head dress it has appeal to persons of both religious and non religious practices.
2. Within certain regions of the world there is uncertainty as to the weather and temperature conditions. Since this sometimes poses a problem with preparation and readiness for most people use of said device has the essential functionality to provide warmth and protection without sacrificing style, compatibility, flexibility, availability, storage and cost.
3. The travel industry has forced people to be more conscience of the items they pack and wear. Thus traveling to and from different climates bring about different needs. The hat and scarf worn in the morning may need to be converted to a light jacket or cape by the afternoon or in a cool airplane or restaurant. This invention allows for such versatility all in one garment.
The needs and uses of said garment are evident and described in detail within this patent. The invention is appealing, simple, comfortable, convertible, light weight, cost-efficient to manufacture, and provides warmth, style, as well as affordable fashion for any person regardless of their location in the world.